Sapphire Stars
by embersoflove
Summary: It all started with the Christmas Masquerade Ball...


A fragile, sparkling crystal clad mask is carefully placed on the dresser with its beautiful reflection in the mirror behind it. And next to the reflection of the mask is the reflection of a girl of eighteen. She is tall and thin, with a sharp but kind face framed by gentle brown curls. Her dress is made of sapphire stars, tight from the waist up, but fanning out to her ankles.

The mirror sighs and says in a weezy voice, "You look wonderful, dear."

Hermione Granger frowns and cautiously touches her brown hair with two fingers. "You really think so? Did I put too much Sleekeazy's Hair Potion? Is my dress too original? I hope Harry, Ron, and Ginny recognize me. I remember last time at the Yule Ball...that look on Ron's face..." She shivers. "It seemed as if he was looking at a ghost..."

The mirror replies gently, "It's a masquerade ball. Everyone wears masks, dear. But I am sure they will think you look wonderful."

Hermione smiles shyly and smooths out her gown. _Are you ready, Hermione? This is the Christmas Masquerade Ball. The last one you will ever experience as a Hogwarts student..._

She giggles inwardly and peeks out to scan the warm common room below. She spots her cat Crookshanks purring contentedly on one of the armchairs in front of the blazing fire, but otherwise, the coast is clear.

Being Head Girl, she shares a common room and bathroom with the Head Boy who is none other than Draco Malfoy. Who knew he was smart enough? Maybe his father had persuaded Dumbledore. Hermione sighs, remembering that first day on the train to Hogwarts.

----------

_She was tired. She had gotten up extra early to get ready. She had already met up with her three best friends. Now, she was waiting to meet the Head Boy. Who would he be? Would he be nice? He was probably a Ravenclaw. She smiled and leaned her head against the window. _

_A few minutes later, a crinkled letter floated to the floor, indicating that Hermione had fallen asleep. The letter was wrinkled and creased from being read too many times. There was a tiny coffee stain in the corner too. _

_The door slid open and closed quietly. The Head Boy entered, eyeing the Head Girl curiously before his eyes fell upon the letter. He picked it up warily and read it quickly. A look of disgust clouded his pale face and he dropped it quickly as if it had a disease. He sat down across from the Head Girl and glared at her intently. _

_Hermione Granger stirred, feeling someone watching her. She willed herself to wake up and turned her head to look at the Head Boy. She jumped about a mile with her hands placed to her chest._

_"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Hermione exclaimed, scrambling to settle herself and pick up the letter from Dumbledore. He had scared her._

_Draco Malfoy smirked. "What do you think?"_

_Hermione's hands flew to her mouth, attempting to cover her shock. "Someone sent you to say I'm not Head Girl anymore! Oh, no!"_

_Draco raised an eyebrow and replied, "Are you stupid, Granger? I'm Head Boy."_

_"...I'm smart, you know," Draco said. "All Malfoys are smart, of course."_

_Hermione sniffed and turned her head to look at the passing scenery. Malfoy gloated too much. He boasted about how rich he was, about his mother, about his father. About the power he had. She hated it. What an egotistical prat. She hated him. Absolutely. Pointy nose and all._

_"I know what you're thinking, Granger," Draco said solemnly. "You're thinking I'm an egotistical prat with a pointy nose."_

_"Malfoy. I'm not the only one who thinks that. Face the fact--everyone thinks that," Hermione retorted sharply, pulling her curly brown hair back with a pink ribbon._

_After that, they stopped talking. Hermione took out a thick Muggle book and began to read and Draco stared at her with a sober expression. They stepped out of their little "train routine" to buy sweets from the trolley but returned immediately._

_Hours later, they were in the Great Hall which was buzzing with excitement. Dumbledore tapped his goblet with his unused fork and stood up with his arms raised. _

_"I would like to introduce the two Head students this year," he said, smiling mysteriously. "The Head Girl is Hermione Granger of Gryffindor!" _

_There was roaring applause from all but Slytherin. Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor, beamed at Hermione from the teacher's table. Hermione's smile stretched across her face and she blushed furiously._

_"The Head Boy is Draco Malfoy of Slytherin!"_

_There was loud applause from Slytherin, but no other Houses. Draco smirked and sat down._

_"All right, then. Tuck in!"_

_The feast began with a myriad of food popping out of nowhere on the tables. Students dug in. Excitement and happiness lingered in the air. _

_Finally, after dessert, all students were bloated and sleepy. They were led to their dorms and Dumbledore took Hermione and Draco to their tower._

_"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, since both of you are the Head students this year, you shall be sharing a tower. It will have a common room, one bathroom, and two bedrooms," Dumbledore said, a twinkling glint in his eyes and spectacles. He stroked his beard, bid the two good night, and left, laughing softly._

_"Crazy man, isn't he?" Draco muttered to himself, walking through the portrait and into the warm common room._

_Hermione raised her eyebrows, obviously having heard what her enemy said. "I'm so sure that he is a bit nutty, but he is very powerful."_

_"Did I ask you, Mudblood?" Draco spat back in an annoyed voice as he headed up to his bedroom. _

_Hermione stuck her tongue out at his back and rolled her eyes. This was the start of her own personal hell._

----------

Hermione snaps back to reality as a purring lump of orange rubs her ankles. She looks at Crookshanks fondly and strokes his head. Then she brushes off her gown once again to get off the cat fur and walks down the stairs and into the empty common room.

She braces herself and clenches her fist and climbs out of the portrait into the empty hallway. It is dark, lit by a few candles that are leading the way to the Great Hall, where the Christmas Masquerade Ball is being hosted.

The heels of her shoes clicked on the marble floors, echoing in the darkness. Hermione bit her bottom lip, took a deep breath, and entered the Great Hall.


End file.
